Sick
by Mochi1127
Summary: Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit menjadi sangat manja dan malas mandi. /Summmari gaje/ judul sama isi gk nyambung/ baca aja dulu siapa tau suka/ CHANSOO / BxB / RnR! / DLDR


Sick

.

.

ChanSoo Story

.

.

 _Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit menjadi sangat manja dan malas mandi._

 _._

 _._

"Baby, ayolah kamu harus bangun sekarang okay." Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk pacarnya untuk bangun, tapi usaha Chanyeol sia-sia karna Kyungsoo -pacarnya- masih enggan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pria manis itu masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, mengabaikan wajah masam Chanyeol karna terus diabaikan olehnya.

' _Sabar Chanyeol, ingat Kyungsoo sedang sakit.'_ Rapalnya dalam hati _. 'untung saja aku sayang, kalau tidak sudah aku tinggalkan.'_ Lanjutnya lagi. Chanyeol menampilkan senyum tampannya saat si pacar manisnya membuka kedua matanya "Kamu sudah bangun? Ayo sekarang kita mandi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mandi." Kyungsoo makin bergelung dengan selimutnya dan mengabaikan pacar jangkungnya yang mulai mengomel.

"Ayolah Kyungie jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." Bujuk Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. _'sabar Park Chanyeol kalau tidak bayi penguin mu akan mengamuk.'_ Batin Chanyeol. Tapi kalau dipikir Kyungsoo tidak cocok jadi bayi karna saat marah dia akan berubah jadi mengerikan. Ck

"Jadi kamu maunya bagaimana hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Didudukannya pantatnya ditepian kasur tempat Kyungsoo berbaring sekarang.

"Aku sedang sakit Chan dan aku tidak mau mandi, dingin." Jawab Kyungsoo setengah merengek. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. Mengurus Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit memang 'sedikit' menyebalkan menurutnya. Pria manis itu akan sangat sulit sekali diatur. Tidak mau mandi, tidak mau makan, dan minum obat.

Yang terakhir itu yang selalu membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Kyungsoo itu paling anti dengan yang namanya obat, katanya tidak suka karna pahit. Kalau dipikir-pikir semua orang juga tidak ada yang suka obat kalau mengngat rasanya yang pahit. Tapi dasar Kyungsoonya saja yang banyak beralasan, jadinya dia sulit sekali kalau disuruh meminum obat. Bahkan terkadang Chanyeol harus menggunakan 'cara yang sedikit memaksa' agar pria manis itu mau minum obat.

Okay, kembali lagi kepada Kyungsoo yang masih kukuh tidak mau melepas selimut dan beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya. Chanyeol sudah habis kesabarannya ngomong-ngomong.

"Baiklah baik kalau kamu masih betah dengan kasur dan selimut itu, aku mau keluar dulu. Kupikir jalan jalan bersama Baekhyun diminggu pagi bukan hal yang buruk." Ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari sana. Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu pelan dengan senyum terukir diwajah tampannya.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut-sebut membuat Kyungsoo jadi sebal juga pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendengus pelan seraya menyingkap selimut yang membelit tubuhnya. "Yayayaya.. pergi saja kepada Baekhyun sana! Dasar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Tidak tau kalau wajah pria jangkung itu kini dihiasi seringai licik. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya , lalu berjalan cepat kearah kasur tempat Kyungsoo. "Kena kamu.!"

Chanyeol yang bertindak cepat dan Kyungsoo yang berfikir lambat karna kini dirinya sudah ada didalam gendongan Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi menggendong Kyungsoo bagai karung beras membawanya keluar kamar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Pria manis itu mencoba meronta dari gendongan sipacar jangkungnya itu.

"Y-yakk! Park Chanyeol turunkan akuu!" Kyungsoo memukul, mencubit bahkan menggeplak kepala Chanyeol keras sekali. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak mau menurunkannya. "Chanyeol jangan bercanda!"

Teriakkan Kyungsoo menggema seisi rumah keluarga Park. Fyi, Kyungsoo sering menginap dirumah Chanyeol karna mereka bertetangga. Dan juga kluarga Kyungsoo jarang ada dirumah karna urusan bisnis jadilah Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah keluarga pacarnya daripada dirumahnya sendiri.

"Chan ayolah turunkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo setengah merengek. Tapi Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya.

"Tidak! Tidak, kamu harus mandi Kyung." Pasrah. Itulah Kyungsoo saat ini. Tidak taulah pacarnya itu memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo yang sadar kalau dia dibawa kearah kolam renang milik keluarga Park bergidik ngeri. Jangan bilang kalau Chanyeol mau menenggelamkan Kyungsoo karna dia tidak mau menurutpada pacarnya itu. Huu.. Kyungsoo belum mau mati. Ratapnya dalam hati.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Chanyel menenggelamkan dirinya dikolam renang. Chanyeol kan sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Maaf saja ya, bukannya Kyungsoo kepedean tapi itu faktanya. Hehe

"Chanyeol~ kamu jangan tega dong sama aku huhu." Ujar Kyungsoo memelas saat pacarnya itu menurunkan diadepan kolam renang.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu berkata "Kamu harus mandi baby." Lalu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, hingga pria itu terjatuh kedalam kolam renang.

"Y-yakkk Park Chanyeol sialaan!" jeritnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh kedalam air. Untuk beberapa saat badan Kyungsoo tenggelam didalam air. Tapi setelah siempu kehabisan nafas, Kyungsoo menyembul/? Kepermukaan. Matanya mendelik kesal menatap Chanyeol yang malah terkikik geli.

"Yakk! Dasar Park idiot menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menyipratkan air kolam kearah pacarnya itu. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghindar.

"Hey! Aku sudah mandi baby." Ucap Chanyeo sambil menahan tawanya membuat kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Desisnya "Ini dingin asal kau tau." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri pertanda kedinginan. Bibir hatinya gemetaran karna dingin. Chanyeol yang melihat itu jadi tidak tega. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Dia berjalan kepinggir kolam sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sshh.. Dingin sekali."

"Kkkk Pinguin kok kedinginan." Kekeh Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo meraih tangannya. Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Kyungsoo bukannya naik kepermukaan tapi justru menarik Chanyeol agar jatuh kedalam kolam juga.

"Ahahahah—rasakan itu!" Kyungsoo tertawa karna Chanyeol juga kini ikut jatuh kkedalam kolam.

"Yakk! Aku sudah mandi Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak perduli hahah." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berenang kearah tengah menghindari Chanyeol setelah mendengar kata 'Awas kamu ya." Dari pria jangkung itu lalu membuka bajunya menampakkan perutnya yang setengah sempurna. "Ahahah— jangan mendekat Park!"

"Kamu yang mulai baby." Chanyeol berusaha menggapai pacarnya, dan dapat. Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. "Kamu tidak bisa lepas sekarang Park Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyeringai membuat kyungsoo ngeri.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan badannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. "Lepaskan aku! Dan uhh, margaku Do, tuan Park."

Tapi Chanyeol seakan tuli. Pria itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku tidak perduli." Ujarnya serayatersenyum. "Dan sejak kapan pacarku ini jadi nakal hm?"

"Kau duluan." Sungut Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah. Chanyeol terkikik geli dibuatnya. Menurutnya Kyungsoo terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah. Walau terkadang juga menyebalkan. Kkk

"Yang penting sekarang bayi pinguinku sudah mandi. Tidak ada alasan sedang sakit."

"Yak! Dasar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol tapi pacarnya itu memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu baby kkk." Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dibibir hati milik Kyungsoo yang menjadi candu untuknya membuat siempunya mendelik kesal. Chanyeol membawa tangan Kyungsoo untuk melingkar dilehernya, dan dia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif. Ditempelkannya keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo.

"Aigo pinguinku lucu sekali kalau sedang marah kkk." Kekeuh Chanyeol. Dapat Chanyeol lihat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu membuat Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol meraup bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya pelan menyalurkan rasa kasihnya pada sipacar galaknya. Dan walau diawal Kyungsoo berontak tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoopun terbuai dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol berbagi kehangatan dikolam yang dingin.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka saat dirasanya membutuhkan nafas. Pria tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat pipi gembul pacarnya itu memerah. Hihi Kyungsoonya malu, dan Chanyeol suka. Apa saja yang ada didiri Kyungsoo sepertinya Chanyeol slalu suka, kkk.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Digesekannya hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo gemas. "Ayo pindah sebelum baby penguin membeku kkk." Dengan membawa Kyungsoo digendongannya Chanyeol berenang kepinggir pantai.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala, membawanya kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Dan uh— tidak lupa bibir mereka saling bertaut. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan tapi berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan intens satu sama lain. Tangan besar Chanyeol meremas kedua pantat berisi milik Kyungsoo saat menaiki tangga, dibalas oleh lenguhan kecil dari Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol makin bernafsu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya terburu-buru, menutupnya dengan sebelah kakinya hingga terdengar—blam. Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamat mandi—masih dengan bibir yang saling melumat satu sama lain. Rasa dingin yang tadi dirasa digantikan dengan rasa panas yang mendominasi.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kearah shower, menurunkannya perlahan. Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dengan Kyungsoo. Menatap dalam manic mata Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya mandi kali ini akan sedikit berbeda." Lalu Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Dan _yeah_ , mandi mereka akan sedikit berbeda karna _you know_ -lah.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja dua anak adam itu untuk mandi seperti yang mereka maksud. Jangan mengintip! Hihi

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wew apa inih? /plakk**_

 _ **Ini gaje banget sumpah :"V Cuma ngisi waktu luang disaat libur.**_

 _ **aku bukan penulis yg bagus dan aku rasa cerita yang aku buat selalu tidak jelas, dan saat ku baca ulang selalu ada yg kurang pas tapi masih dipost /lah ogeb lu/ padahal klo lagi bayangin gitu suka mikirnya 'wah kayanya bakal bagus nih kalo alurnya gini, itunya ini anunya itu.' Tapi pas dicoba buat dituangin/? Idenya malah suka…. Hm banget gitu :"v**_

 _ **dan maaf klo ff ini banyak kurangnya, bahanya gado gado, tolong maapin ya**_

 _ **mungkin ini cuma aku aja yang rasain entah sama yg lain. Maklumin aku cuma abal abal yg nekat wqwqwq**_

 _ **abisnya nyari ff chansoo susah cuy, klopun ada yg update jarang:" hm /curhat/**_

 _ **okela, jadinya kebanyakan bacot.**_

 _ **Akhiri saja/? *apaan***_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya~**_

 _ **See you:***_

 _ **170628—Mochi1127.**_


End file.
